Hljodhr Skulblaka
by HollyandMisltoe
Summary: after book 2, my version of Empire. Eragons agenda is too full rescue Katrina, continue with his training, free Murtagh, and distroy Galbatorix and there may be a new threat to the Varden, or there could be a new hope. horrible at summaries, sorry.
1. after the Battle

Chapter 1 :

Eragon woke early on the morning after the battle as the sun began to rise over the Burning Plains. He had not slept well that night, dreams of Murtagh and Galbatorix and the last dragon egg kept creeping into his head. Worst of them all was the dream about Arya.

He pushed the thoughts to the back of his head as he saw Roran and Saphira make their way through the tents towards him. Saphira's saddle was on and packed. "Ready?" asked Roran.

"For what?" Yawned Eragon, stretching

"To rescue Katrina."

"Already? But-"

"You're not backing out on this, I need your help."

"I know, but, I-I" Roran gave him a stern look. "I just need to talk to Narsuada first."

"Okay, let's go."

Eragon mounted Saphira, who said brightly "_Good morning, little one," _and held out a hand to help Roran up, but he looked worried and said, "Um, I think I'll just walk."

"No, you won't. I'm not going to allow you to walk all the way to Helgrind by yourself; you need to try it before we go." Roran looked even more worried, but allowed Eragon to pull him into the saddle behind him. "_Ready?" _Asked Saphira. She didn't wait for a response and jumped off the ground, causing Roran to yelp with surprise.

But Eragon wasn't listening to Roran's muttering of "Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down." His thoughts had trailed back to his dreams.

"Are you alright?" Roran asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." He lied

"_No you are not. Remember, you can't hide anything from me. What I want to know is why you dwell on it so much. No one blames you or judges you. We all know you are not your brother of father."_

_"Well, what if _I _judge myself. I know just as well as you do I'm not them but-"_

_"And stop thinking of Arya. If you walk into that tent and Arya finds out what you think of her-"_

_"She already knows how I think."_

_"Well, put it away anyway. The last thing I need is thoughts of Arya blasting through my mind too."_

Saphira tilted her body towards a large tent. Roran gave another yell of surprise. Saphira touched the ground and he tumbled off. Eragon jumped off and walked into the tent fallowed by Roran. Narsuada and Arya were looking over another map with smiles on their faces.

"Lady Narsuada, Arya" Eragon bowed to each.

"Eragon!" Exclaimed Narsuada, looking up from the map. "I have great news. The Empires army is too frightened to fight with the twins dead and the rider gone. They have backed about five leagues up the Jiet and are in no condition to fight."

"That's great!" said Eragon. "Well, that makes what I need to ask a lot easier. Roran wishes to go rescue Katrina now and since the battle has come to a pause, I was thinking now would be a good time to go."

"Yes, I think now would be good, too. But be fast, we don't know how long this break will last."

"I will be fast." Eragon bowed again to both women, wondering why Arya had been so quite. He turned to leave but something caught his arm.

"Eragon." Arya was speaking in the ancient language. "Oromis expects you to return for training, so please don't get yourself captured or killed."

"I won't" laughed Eragon, talking in the language as well. "It's me, Saphira, and Roran against a few Ra'zac, we'll be fine."

Arya did not look reassured. "You're our only hope right now against Galbatorix and the Empire. Please don't make us go into the war with out you. You must return."

Eragon was stunned at how she sounded at that moment. He had never heard her let her emotions take the better of her. His smile vanished and said in little more then a whisper. "I will, Arya Svit-kona. Atra esterni ono thelduin."

Arya bent her head. "Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr."

"Un du evarinya ono varda." Arya turned away and began examining another map. Eragon returned his gaze from Arya's shining black hair to Narsuada. Roran looked extremely confused, apparently trying to catch any words he recognized. "I shall return soon." Said Eragon and, with a final bow, he left the tent to find Saphira's ear pressed against the flap.

_"If you're going to eavesdrop, you should practice hiding it from who ever you are trying to listen too." _He said with a smile.

"_What? Me? Eavesdrop? Never." _She smiled back, showing sharp white teeth.

Roran fallowed out of the tent and laghed at Eragon. "You know you bowed like four times in there."

Eragon laughed and mounted Saphira and helped Roran up. She jumped into the sky and this time Roran was ready. "So what were you and Arya talking about in there?" he asked.

Eragon decided not to leave Roran entirely in the dark, so he replied, "She told me I'd better come back or she'll hunt me down and drag me back the Varden."

They both laughed again as Saphira made her why into the clear sky and toward the distant mountains of Helgrind.


	2. Murtagh's request

**A/N yes… I know it's been, like, forever since I last updated but I'm going to get better. R & R.**

The room was dark and filthy as always. The only light that could be seen was the entrance to the lair, which was only a narrow archway in the stone wall. Katrina lay huddled in a corner with her head on her knees and her arms extended over her head. She tried hard not to think of Roran, but she couldn't help herself. His head kept popping up not matter what she tried to think.

The Ra'zac entered the room and glanced at Katrina, but otherwise ignored her. They continued their conversation in low voices, hissing and clicking. She felt a wave of cold water rush over her at the sight of the monsters, just like every time she laid eyes on them.

Suddenly, she heard a loud noise from outside. She lifted her head and looked at the entrance for the source of the noise. _Thud. _It was getting louder, putting pressure on her ears. Then, it was silent.

A man walked in through the door way and paused, staring with hatred at the Ra'zac. He looked travel of battle worn, with scars and bruises all along his face and body. He stood proudly with an air of someone who demanded the Ra'zac's attention. The Ra'zac turned and went into a deep bow. "Lord Murtagh," they hissed, "What bringsss you here?"

"I have orders from the king," Murtagh said. "he wishes for you to find Eragon and bring him to Uru'baen."

_Eragon?_ thought Katrina, _What would a man with the title **lord **possible want with Eragon?_

"Sssir, can't you find him?" there was a deep growl from outside that made Katrina shiver. "I mean," said the Ra'zac quickly, "A man of your capabilitiesss-"

There was another growl from outside, harsher this time. "Thorn say's you should do better then to talk to me like that. And I must agree with him." Murtagh said coolly. Katrina let out a loud gasp as the blood red head of a dragon pushed it's way through the entrance, showing pearl white teeth.

This brought Murtagh's attention for the first time to Katrina, gaping in Horror at the dragon next to him. He walked over to her and knelt down in front. "What's your name?" he asked in a softer voice then what he used on the Ra'zac.

"Katrina." She said. But she quickly corrected herself and added, "sir."

"And why are you here?" Murtagh was smiling in a comforting way. Katrina mentally thanked him for being kind.

"She'sss here as leverage for the boy." Answered one of the Ra'zac.

Murtagh inspected her for a moment, then turned back to the Ra'zac. "Release her. We know where Roran is thus we do not need her help. Besides, they already are coming."

"Katrina's stomach flipped over. He was coming all this way to try and rescue her. He was going to attempt to defeat the Ra'zac and now a dragon to get to her. She couldn't help but wonder how stupid her future husband is.

Murtagh started towards the dragon, but then paused. "Actually, don't release her until we have them. We can't have her running off and warning them." He continued forward and mounted the dragon. "And, I know how much you want to, but don't kill them. The King wants my brother alive." 

And they were gone in another second, the thudding returned as the dragon took off. By the end of the conversation she had just heard, Katrina as completely lost and had no idea who they were talking about. It started with Eragon, but Eragon had no brother. His only living relative was his cousin, Roran.

The Ra'zac seemed angered by the presents of the rider. Hissing, they walked over to Katrina, who felt the cold water again. "Well. We can't have you telling all thisss to Eragon, now can we?" they hit her and all way black.

**A/N I know, it's really, really short, but I'm working on that too.**


	3. In The Darkness

**A/N thanks to those who reviewed! ;)**

All laughter had evaporated as they flew on. Without anything to distract him, Eragon's thoughts strayed once more to Murtagh. Roran had relaxed a bit after a few hours of flying and Saphira seemed to be enjoying flying again. Indeed, she was making some rather unnecessary loops and turns which nearly unseated Roran. His distant voice broke Eragon from his dreamlike state. "Tell your dragon to lay off the turns."

"What?"

"Tell your dragon that if she does another of those exaggerated turns, I'm going to fall off and plunge to my death."

"She has a name, Roran." He snapped back. _Saphira, we can fly later when we land. We'll have Roran make camp and fly right above it so we can spot anyone coming. Then you can do all the twirls and loops you want. _

_If you're sure. I thought someone who led an entire village across the Empire without being caught wouldn't be afraid of a few flips. _She said this out loud so Roran could hear too.

"I'm not afraid, just not used to it." Saphira laughed at this and turned her head around to look at her Rider. Once again, his eyes were unfocused off in the distance. _Eragon let it go. We need to think of the Ra'zac now. Besides, you're being rather rude to both of us, not talking to your traveling partners. Teach Roran all you know about the Ra'zac and their weaknesses. Think of a plan. Don't just sit on my back and wallow in grief over-_

_Okay, I get it, I'll be more social. _Eragon turned to Roran, who was fingering his Hammer. Eragon wished he had his own sword, not one he barrowed from the weaponry. He pushed that out of his mind, though, and began to talk. "We'll attack around mid day tomorrow, which is when they are the weakest. Also, they fear water, so if you have access to it, it would make a useful weapon."

"When will we arrive in Dras Leona?"

"We will be near Helgrind by nightfall, but we are not going to Dras Leona. It is too dangerous."

"But we need more supplies. This meat is nearly bad and-"

"You can live a few days without meat. It's actually rather nice and a lot easier then you would think."

"I don't understand how you could live off only fruit and vegetables all your life." Eragon ignored him. The last thing he wanted to do was start telling his story of life in Ellesmera.

The sun was finally setting across the horizon when Eragon told Saphira to land. Helgrind had become visible an hour ago, but he wanted to wait until they were closer so they wouldn't have to fly as long in the morning and risk being seen. They found a nice clearing so Eragon could keep an eye on everything without the trees getting in the way. He did miss them, though.

While Roran got the fire ready and cooked his own dinner, Eragon and Saphira flew alone. Saphira was happy to be able to do her flips and twirls and loops. Eragon was actually enjoying himself for the first time since the Battle. She took him into her gaze again and they flew like that for a few minutes before Eragon remembered that he was supposed to be watching Roran. Finally, it became too dark to see where they were going and Eragon made Saphira land before they flew into a tree.

Roran had finished his dinner, to Eragon's relief, and had been watching them fly the rest of the time. "I really don't understand how you don't throw up from all that." He said in an admiring voice.

"Well, you get used to it when you have a dragon who won't stop." He took a loaf of bread and a handful of fruit from the saddle bag attached to Saphira's saddle. Roran looked at the meager dinner with disgust and rolled over to look at the stars.

"What are we planning on doing at Helgrind?" 

"Well, I was thinking of catching up on the latest news in Alegazia with my Ra'zac friends." Eragon said with a laugh.

"No, I mean about Katrina." H clarified with laughter in his voice as well.

"I think we should leave at about eleven o'clock. That way we have time to get to Helgrind and find the entrance while they are the most vulnerable. We search the place over, killing every one of the monsters we pass, until we find Katrina and get out of there. Oh, yeah, and beg that the steeds of the Ra'zac don't come, along with Murtagh or the King."

"Okay, a very simple plan. I like it. Except for one part. How are we going to know where Katrina is and what _will _happen if Murtagh or the king shows up?" 

Eragon didn't answer because he knew that if he answered the first one, he would have to do the second. He didn't even want to think about that at the moment. All he wanted to concentrate on where the Ra'zac were.

Finally, Roran fell into sleep and Saphira stated that Eragon should get some sleep too. Placing her wing over him as she always did, they both fell asleep.

Eragon woke suddenly to the sound he had been dreading. Clicking. He pushed his way out of Saphira's wing and found his sword. _What is it, Little one?_

_Ra'zac. Stay here with Roran, Okay?_

_No, not okay. Last time I left you, you ended up in Gil'ead._

_Saphira, you need to stay and protect Roran. If I need you I'll call._

Saphira glared at him for a moment then muttered _fine _and curled up next to Roran with her head raised, scanning the ground and skies.

Eragon raised his sword and walked into the darkness. He could see better now that he had the eyes of an elf, but the darkness still pressed against hi eyes. The dying embers of the fire were gone from view as he circled around the trees. He saw, heard, nor felt anything as he passed the trees and brush.

Then suddenly, searing pain erupted from the back of his head. He just had time to hear the hissing laughter before he hit the ground, unconscious.

_ERAGON!_


	4. Awakening

Chapter 4. Awakening

Eragon's eye's opened slowly, wincing in pain as his head throbbed. He closed them again, breathing in the musky air. His hands were tied behind him uncomfortably and he was lying on his side in a dark room. There were no windows.

Opening his eyes again, He managed to push himself into a sitting position, leaning back against the wall. Looking around the small cell, he found nothing to make him feel better. There was nothing there but him and… someone else.

Shifting over, he managed to get into a position so he could push the girls copper hair out of her face. "Katrina." He whispered. She as unconscious and had a huge cut across her forehead. Out of habit, he whispered, "Waise Heill" and felt the energy drain from him instantly. The cut was only half healed, but Eragon couldn't do any more. He fell back to the ground, completely exhausted. He hadn't been this tired from magic since he tried to lift the stone from Brom's hand.

Then he heard foot steps from out side the narrow door. Something told him to remain still and quiet. The door opened.

"Isss he awake yet?"

"No, it doessn't sseem like it." Eragon recognized the voices of the Ra'zac. Anger built up inside him, but he ignored it, not wanting to pick a fight at the moment.

"Do you think we should drug him sssome more?"

"No, that Rider will be here ssoon."

"Don't ssay that. We ssshould drug him now while we can. If he wakesss up-"

"If he wakesss up, we will drug him then. Murtagh will be arriving ssome time today. We can wait till then."

"I think it'sss unwissse, but I guesss you are right."

The door closed and Eragon looked around. He was alone again. Now along with hatred there was fear. Murtagh was coming. If he didn't get out of this somehow, he would be in Uru'baen by morning.

He noted that they weren't going to drug him till he woke up, so he wouldn't wake till he had regained all, or most, of his energy.

He sat there for three hours, the Ra'zac hadn't come back yet. He found he was beginning to remember words from the Ancient Language and tried to contact Saphira as soon as he thought he could. _Saphira, are you there? _

_Eragon, are you okay? I've been so worried. What happened? You just, disappeared._

_I'm fine, well, kind of. I'm in Helgrind. How long have I been out?_

_A day and a half. I was so worried you were-_

_Saphira, Murtagh is coming. _He interrupted her. _They say he's supposed to be coming by sometime today._

_Oh, little one, we've- _but he broke their contact as he heard foot steps outside his cell again. He quickly pretended to still be unconscious. The Ra'zac closed the door behind him and looked at the rider. Eragon whispered softly to himself so the Ra'zac wouldn't hear and his hands came untied. Before he let the toll of the magic take place, he locked the door.

The Ra'zac looked around in surprise at the door and then back at the rider, who was now on his feet. Eragon quickly forced his way into the Ra'zac's confused mind. He searched and searched till he found where his weapons were being held. He then decided to find the way out of the Ra'zac lair.

The Ra'zac began to fight off Eragon's tired mind, but Eragon broke the contact. Then, with one word, the Ra'zac fell to the floor, dead.

Eragon slumped to the floor, feeling close to passing out again, but didn't allow it. He decided to wait till he got some strength back before he went searching the lair for his sword and the exit.

He waited half an hour until he felt good enough to stand and walk again. He took the keys from the dead Ra'zac and opened the door without magic, not wanting to exhaust himself. He planned to find his sword, come back for Katrina, and then get out of there. He didn't think Katrina should be awake right now, there were too many questions and explaining.

The corridor outside was no more comforting then the cell; cold, dark, and musky. He found his way down that corridor and the next without meeting anyone. He was suspicious about the lack of security around the cells. But he found that he and Katrina were the only occupants of the cells. He found the room where his sword and bow were kept with ease. He felt a bit stronger now and easily opened the door and took the weapons. He found no one and nothing on his way back to pick up Katrina, but as he entered the cell, he saw a Ra'zac gaping at the dead one and the vanished Rider.

As soon as Eragon got to the door, the Ra'zac turned, took out his sword, and charged at Eragon. He guessed it was about mid day because he easily deflected it's blows, even in his weakened condition. He quickly took down the Ra'zac and ran to Katrina. He was sure someone must have heard the clinking of their swords from somewhere. He untied her hands and lifted her over his shoulder, raising his sword in front of them.

Sure enough, as soon as he reached the end of the corridor, more Ra'zac were racing over to them. There were only three, but Eragon was already feeling tired enough. But he soon killed the first two and severely wounded the other. He continued on, taking a different corridor then before, the one that led to the exit.

Six more were waiting for him at a door that lead down a flight of steps to the main hallway, which led straight to the exit. He knocked out three of them with magic and, ignoring his mounting tiredness, raced at the others. They surrounded him on all sides, but didn't match his magic. Two were forced backwards as he fought the first. It was very good at the sword but Eragon managed to kill it in a few minutes time, though he did get a pretty deep cut on his upper left arm.

He defeated the others more quickly and ran to the door, he was about to open it when he heard footsteps on the other side, running. He backed against the wall and waited for them to open the door. It flew open and Eragon jumped from his hiding spot and clashed swords with-

"Arya?"

"Eragon!" the elf grabbed his arm and pulled him down the steps. He almost lost his step as they hurried down the hall. "I told you _not _ to get captured!"

"Arya, I-"

"Don't talk now, come on. Saphira and Roran are waiting outside."

Eragon allowed her to drag him down the maze of complex corridors. They finally reached the main room to the Lair and a small, Narrow archway of a door. But at least a dozen Ra'zac were blocking their path. Eragon groaned at the thought of fighting more of them, completely exhausted from everything else he had done. But Arya quickly took down five with Magic and Ran forward, finally letting go of Eragon's arm. They both brought their swords forward and fought through the group. Eragon was trying to take on four at a time, and could feel he wasn't up to the challenge. He could feel himself slowing down and was sure he was about to loss when he heard a loud roar from outside the entrance. _Move out of the way!_ Came Saphira's voice, and Eragon jumped out of the way just in time to miss the tongue of flames that engulfed all the Ra'zac in their way.

Eragon ran forward and found Saphira and Roran waiting for them. _Hurry, _said Saphira, _There are more coming. _

_Do you think you can carry four people?  
_

_If we are flying down into the tree's, yes, but not all the way back to Surda._

_Fine. _He throw Katrina onto the saddle and hopped on. Roran jumped on after him and quickly embraced Katrina in a protective hug. Arya leaped gracefully onto Saphira's back, there was no more saddle room left.

Saphira jumped off the edge of the cliff and plummeted unbelievable fast down towards the tree's below, slowing down just in time to hit the ground safely, a thousand feet under the Ra'zac.


	5. Does Age Matter

**A/N don't worry, I haven't abandoned the story. I've just been suffering from major writers block. Sorry about the wait. MAYBE I would be able to write faster if I got more reviews (hint hint) ;)**

Chapter5: Does Age Matter

Eragon plopped down onto a log, panting hard. The drug still hadn't worn off yet and he had just been running for an hour and a half. Saphira had flown ahead with Roran and unconscious Katrina and found a nice place to camp for the night. She sent the picture to her rider, who was happy to have a reason to stop for a while.

Arya was leaning against a branch from a nearby tree and looked as though she had only been running for two minutes, not hours. Roran was amazed that they could run that fast that easily. He had only just started the fire when they came walking into the camp site.

_I think we should try waking Katrina, now, don't you? _She asked

Eragon nodded, too tired to speak. Arya understood how he felt and stepped forward. "Here, I'll do it." She offered.

"No, this was my mistake. I'll fix it."

"Eragon, one good spell and you'll be out for the rest of the night. You just don't have the strength right now to perform such a complex spell."

He felt embarrassed but knew she was right. He nodded again and moved over to Katrina's side. _Maybe you should leave, Saphira, until we tell her everything that's happened. You know how people act when they first see you._

_Okay, little one, but I'm not going far. Every time I leave you, you always find trouble somewhere. _She flew off into the sky and disappeared into the darkness.

They all sat around Katrina and Arya muttered, "Blothr Slythra" nothing happened for a moment, then her eyelids began to flutter open.

She looked at the crowd around her and gave a yelp of surprise at the sight of two elves. "Katrina, are you alright?" Roran pulled her into a hug and she returned it happily.

"Roran, what happened? Where are we? Are those _elves_?"

Roran laughed at her questions and concerned voice. "It's okay, my love. We are away from the Ra'zac. And yes, those are elves, well, actually, only one of them is an elf."

Eragon noticed other cuts and bruises on her arms, especially around her wrists. "I can heal those for you, if you want." From the corner of his eye, he was Arya give him a stern look, but ignored her.

"Okay. But who are you?"

Eragon gave a small laugh and sat back, preparing for the long explanation that was about to come. With a sigh, he started. "My name is Eragon." He said simply.

Katrina gasped. "E- Eragon? The one that ran away from Carvehall?"

He had the urge to say why he went away, but decided to tell the story slower. "Aye."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "No, you look nothing like him. Except you hair. And eyes. And, wait-" her eyes widened. "Eragon! You look so, grown up. What happened?"

"I'll tell you everything in a moment, but first," he reached for her arm. "Waise Heill"

Katrina gasped and looked at her perfectly healed arm. "Magic? Where did you learn to do magic?"

"Brom taught some simple spells, but I mainly learned it all from the elves." Katrina looked puzzled and startled. "Let me start from the beginning. Do you remember that blue stone that I found in the Spine?" _Okay, Saphira, you can come now. _"well, it wasn't a stone, it was an egg."

Katrina gaped again and grabbed onto Roran's arm. Saphira walked towards them slowly "It was a dragon egg. This is Saphira." She lowered her neck to look Katrina in the eye with as kind a look as a dragon could achieve . _Hello Katrina._

"It talks?"

"yes, _she_ talks. And she won't hurt you."

Slowly letting go of Roran's arm, she reached up and stroked Saphira's forehead. Saphira closed her eyes and purred.

Eragon continued the story. "after Saphira hatched, the Ra'zac were sent to Carvenhall to find the new rider. When Garrow didn't tell them what they wanted to know, they killed him, destroying the farm.

"Brom convinced me to leave before anything else happened; so he, Saphira, and I journeyed across the Empire in search of the Varden. Once we reached the Varden, we helped them defeat the Shade, Durza.

"But by then the Empire knew of the Varden's city and they had to move. While they moved to Surda, I went to Du Weldenvarden to be trained by the elves.

"then I returned to Surda to fight in a battle against the Empire, where I crossed paths with Roran and the entire Carvenhall village. Roran convinced me to chase after the Ra'zac again and rescue you."

Eragon finished his story and leaned back, tired from his long talk. He had left many things out that he had shared with Roran, but felt that she didn't need the whole story just now. She would hear it all when they return to Surda.

Katrina considered the story. "you have changed much since you left." She turned her attention to Arya now. "You must be the Elvin Ambassador, Arya, right."

"Yes." Was her only reply.

"So, you and Eragon have been traveling together for a while now-"

"I'll take first watch." Arya stood up and walked quickly away.

"I can take it if you wish, Arya Svit-kona."

"No," she said harshly. "You need to rest. We have to run all the way to Cithri by the day after tomorrow and we can't risk you being tired." And, picking up her sword, she marched into the trees.

Eragon turned back to Katrina, who was smiling knowingly. "You should rest too. I know flying on a dragon sounds relaxing-"

"What," her smile faded. "I'm going to _ride _her?"

"Yes, you rode her over here from Helgrind and you didn't fall." She still wore a worried expression. "Don't worry, Saphira will make sure you are alright."

"And she'll save her flips and turns for Eragon." Roran smiled.

_You hear that, Saphira? Save them for me, okay._

_Okay, little one, but don't make me wait long. _she laid a protective wing over her exhausted rider and watched the darkness.

Hiding behind a pine tree, Arya examined the site. Though she tried to concentrate on keeping watch, her mind kept wandering off in unfamiliar directions. Her eyes continuously glanced at the dragon but more at the dark figure beneath it's wing. She sighed and turned away. _Does age really matter? _


	6. Return to Surda

A/N come on, only two reviews. I know you can do better. Here, how about im not going to update the next chapter until I have five more reviews. Hows that?

**Well, enjoy this chapter ;) and im sorry about the spelling, my spell check isn't working right now and im not the best speller.**

Chapter 6: return to Surda

It was late afternoon, about two hours before the sun would disappear, when Eragon and Katrina reached the gate of Melain. Katrina had agreed to come because she was the only one without a wanted poster in every street corner, but Eragon felt he needed to acompany her.

Dressed in a hooded cloak that covered his new elven features, he allowed Katrina to guild him over to the guards. As they approched, the guards gave Eragon a quick look before asking, "What be your buisness here?"

Katrina steped forward. They had practices the lie all day, so she would get it perfectly right and not give anythin away. "It's my brother, sir. He's become ill over the last day. We come looking for the help of a doctor or healer."

The guard still looked suspicious. "Why's he wrapped in a hooded cloak then?"

"He has a chill. He needs to keep his body heat in." Eragon shivered as if he were freazing cold.

"and you want to see a doctor for a chill?"

"Yes, that is all." Katrina was a perfect lier but forgot a major part of the plan.

"H-Horses." Eragon said in a weak voice.

Oh, yes, and we wish to purchase horses. He is too weak to walk the long roads at the moment."

"so, the doctor and horses? Thats all your going to do?"

"Yes."

The guard looked at her hard, but she held her ground. Finally he said, "Okay, I'll let you in. But I don't watn you going anywhere you said you wouldn't. And the gates close in little lest then amd hour, so makesure yuo are quick."

"Thank you, sir." Katrina guilded Eragon through the gate and down one of the many streets. Eragon kept the cloak on, aware of the want posters everywhere. They were on every street and shop around.

He nudged Katrina's side and pointed at an elderly man sitting on the street with his granchild. They went up to him. "Hello, sir. I was wondering if you knew where the stables are and if there are horses for sale there."

"The man looked at her and smiled. "Of course, young lady. I belive the stables is located just down that street and to the right." He pointed down the street in front of them. "I've never had much use for that stable. Not fond of horses myaself, but I belive there are about three out of the ten that board there for sale."

"Thank you sir." They fallowed his directions and found a large stable that could hold about fifteen horses comfortable at once. They entered the large doors to find two stable hands feeding the horses for the evening. Katrina approched one of them. "Excuse me, but do you know where we could find the owner of this barn?"

"Right here." Said a voice behind them. They turned to find a man desending the steps from a hay loft, carrying a bag of grain. He smiled at them with a welcoming smile. "What can I do for you."

"Hello, I was wondering if you had two horses for sale."

"of course. I have four for sale at the moment. You may look at them and see which one you desire. But for a lady like you, I recommend Lory." He showed them down the stall ailes to a beautiful palomino mare. "Lory is gental hearted and good natured. It breaks my heart to sell her, but my daughter has no interest in horse riding anymore."

"She's beautiful." Katrina began to stroke the horses shineing blond neck.

"And for you sir, you may chose whichever you like. We have Norik," a tall, dark bay stallion. "Talina," a handsome chestnut mare with a short mane. "And Clisforn." The last was a short pure white stallion with dazzling, intelligent eyes. Eragon recognized the build of the horse. He was elven.

"How much is this one." He said, pointing at the small, elven horse.

"Cheaper then the others. Mind, I really would like to get rid of him soon. You have to be a true horse man to ride this beast. He doesn't react to any aid or request. I would give him away in an instant if it weren't for my need for money. Tell you what, I'll give him to you for any price you name above 50 crowns."

_50 crowns! _Thought Eragon. _An elven horse is worth 500! _But he excepted the owners offer, much to the his joy. The owner even threw in the saddle and bridle, but Eragon gave it to Katrina, knowing he wouldn't need either of them.

They made their way back to the gates, katrina on foot leading both the horses. Eragon sagged in his seat to make it look as if he were asleep. The guards stared at them again, but didn't say anything. For all they knew, the two travelers did exactly what they said they would.

Clisforn pulled against the rope connecting him to Katrina and Eragon leaned forward and whispered in the ancient language, "easy, boy. We'll be out of here and I'll bring you back to Ellesamera." The Guard shot him a glance, suspicion etched in every corner of his face.

"Eh, what's that you said?"

"N-Nothing." He said weakly. "Just t-talking to the horse."

He continued to glare at him, then turned to his companion and began whispering. Eragon linked into Katrina's mind. _Get on. We need to go. _

Katrina mounted her horse just as the guard shouted, "Wait, pull down your hood!"

Eragon wheeled Clisforn around, pulling out his sword. He quickly killed both guards and turned to Katrina. "Get ready to gallop." And, entwining his fingers into his horses, he said, "Run Clisforn!" and the horse took off down the road with Katrina and Lory at their heels.

* * *

The alarm had began to ring just as they disappeared into the trees. Eragon managed to get Roran and Katrina onto Saphira and offered Clisforn to Arya. It was a long night. They didn't stop to look back until the first sign of sun stretched across the sky. And untill they crossed the boarder to Surda.

They spent the next day and night in Cithri, where they enjoyed a warm meal and soft beds before setting off for Aberon in the early morning.

Roran and Katrina, tired of flying, took the horses and rode at their own pace while Eragon and Arya flew on Saphira. Saphira seemed happy to have Eragon on her back again and began flipping and twirling all the way to the castle of King Orrin. There they had a servant go fetch Lady Narsuada.

Eragon was just in the middle of talking Saphira out of a battle flight sequence practice when he heard to castle doors open and felt arms squeezing him so tightly, he thought he was going to Suficate.

"Eragon! Oh, I was so worried. When Saphira came back without you and requested Arya's help- well, I almost died of fright! Thank the gods you're back!"

"I'll never leave, my lady." Said Eragon, thinking he was excused from bowing after the painful hug.

Arya slid past the leader of the Varden, muttering something about sending a messenger to Elesamera. "where is Roran Stronghammer and, if you were successful, his fiance?" Asked Narsuada.

"Behind us by a day. They wanted to take the scenic route on horse back and veiw Surda from the ground."

_Yes, and they can't handle the sensation of flying. _Joked Saphira.

"Well, come in. I will call for a servant to bring some dinners in."

"Actually, my lady, I was wondering if you could excuse me for a while. I have some catching up to do with some old friends."

"Of course. The group from Carvenhall are being housed in that inn down the street." She pointed at a rather nice looking Inn with a pub on the first floor. Eragon bowed and started down the street.

The pub was well light with many windows and candles. Many bowed at him as he entered, or else stared at him. Then he saaw a group of people form the Palancar Valley seated in the corner of the pub, talking with their heads together.

Eragon found an empty chair and pulled it over to their table. "May I join you?" he asked with a smile.

"Eragon!" Horst exclaimed. "Or should I say 'Sir Shadeslayer'? How've you been since you left us?"

"I've had my ups and downs. But your story is much more interesting. Did you really help guild the whole town across the Empire without being caught?"

"Well, yes, but I'm more interested in your story." Said another.

"Yes, tell us how you became 'Eragon Shadeslayer: the mighty Dragon Rider'"

Growing tired of repeating the story, Eragon recited it once more. Everyone showed expressions of awe and excitment as he relived his fight with Durza the Shade and of Intreged curiousity as he discribed Ellesamera.

Right as he got to the part about his transformation, the pub door opened and a voice rang though the bustle of the crowd inside. "Hey, _Shadeslayer!"_

Eragon groaned and turned to face an enraged Angela. "Yes, Angela?" he said politly.

"Don't talk to me like that, you filthy, lying, nag. So, were have you been these last few days, eh? Deffinatly not anywhere near Elva like you promised. I never thought you to be a type to curse a child, promise to fix it, then go off and nearly get yourself killed by a couple of Ra'zac. It makes me sick. That poor child is suffering more then you've ever endured, and it's all because of _you."_

Eragon waited patintly for her to finish her speech before saying, "You're absolutly right, Angela. Now, if you would tell me were I could find Elva, I would quickly relieve the girl of anymore pain."

Angela was caught off guard. She didn't expect him to agree like this. But she quickly came back to her senses. "Well, it's too late now. The child refuses treatment until ths suffering of the soldiers has ended. Now you've condemed her to another week of missery, you horrible, cheating, brute.-"

"Gertrude, have you meet Angela? The healer and herboligist?"

"No, I havn't, but I did look for you while in Tirem. I must say, I amazed by your work."

"Really?" her voice had changed from rage to surprize. She sat down next to Eragon, helping herself to his drink, and engaged herself in a long talk about the brews she made in past time.

Horst leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Are people allowed to talk to you like that?"

"She is." He answered simply. "Now, excuse me, but I'm needed on the sparing feild."

* * *

Eragon made his way through the city, fallowing the directions form Saphira. He finally found the large, open feild with archery ranges and people practicing with the sword and Axe.

_Okay, stop._

_Saphira, what is this about?_

_Well, do you remember that day, on the stone of broken egg?_

_Yes._

_Well, I just want to, um, talk about that._

_Okay, but why out- _he cut off their connection. In his minds eye, he saw a sword. The sword was pointed at his back. It was five feet away. Four feet away. A hand was raising the sword above his head, ready to strike down.

He spun around and blocked the blow. He looked into the smiling face of Arya. "Your senses serve you well."

"yes, I would be dead without them."

"What do you say, shadeslayer? Would you like to duel with an elf?"

"I already have, and won."

"Well, lets see about this time."

They walked to the center of the sparring ground not taking their eyes off each other. They dulled their blades as a large group of people gathered around to watch the great Eragon Shadeslayer and the Elven Ambassador fight. Saphira even floated downfrom the sky to watch.

The fight took about an hour, neighter one of them gaining the upper hand. Arya had the elven blade but Eragon had the strangth of a dragon in him. But one flick of a wrist and a slight trip, Eragon had Arya pinned to the ground. "Dead." He whispered.

Arya gazed at him. He had beaten her so easily and wasn't even breathing too hard. _How is he so strong? _She asked herself.

She continued to look into his eyes, his dark brown eyes that had seen too much. Without realizing it, Eragon found himself returning the gaze. Neighter of them knew why, but they couldn't break the stare. They were locked together.

But something caught Arya's attemtion. She forced her eyes away from his and looked at the cloudless sky. "What-?"

"Eragon turned and fallowed her gaze. He felt his nouth drop and dread fill him everywhere.

In the sky, silouetted against the dazzling blue sky, was a dragon.

**A/N oh, a cliffy. Better hurry and get those reviews in so you can find out who it is and what they want. Also, sorry again about the spelling. I'm a sixteen year old with the spelling mind of a fifth grader. R&R.**


	7. The Rider

**A/N Okay, I'm back, and so is ****Spell check****!!! Yeah!!! Sorry it took so long,school has been hectic!!! And thanks to all who left reviews. I guess threatening to stop writing works, But I wont do it again. It's nice to know, though, that you want me to continue. So… Read and Review!!!! And thanks to my new Beta, fAteD lOvE. As you may agree, I really need one! **

Chapter 7: The Rider

"What the-" Eragon squinted into the sun, looking into the azure sky. Floating on an up draft hovered a spectacular, silver dragon. And on his back, Eragon saw the tiny figure of a rider gazing down on the crowd that had gathered to watch Eragon and Arya's duel.

_Come on! _Saphira crouched down so Eragon could climb onto her. She took off into the direction of the dragon, which had turned at the sigh of it's own species gliding towards him.

_Who is that? _Asked Eragon, fastening his legs to the saddle straps.

_I honestly don't know. He's not one of Galbatorix's. the only egg remaining is green. _

_Then were did this one come from? _A hundred questions were racing through his mind, but he pushed them aside as they approached the dragon. The rider, clad in armor and a helm, unsheathed a long, silver sword to match the dragon's shining scales, but Eragon could tell it was not of Elven make. Eragon took out his own sword, but kept it low to his side to show the rider he didn't wish to attack.

But the rider seemed to think Eragon was a threat. He raised his sword to an attacking height, warning Eragon to stay back. Saphira continued forward, her wings stirring the air around the two dragons. And then the other dragon opened his jaws and admitted a long, cherry red flame.

Caught off guard, Saphira pulled out in a tight loop, just avoiding the flame.

The silver dragon didn't lounge forward as Saphira and Eragon turned back to them, this time with his sword raised. But he didn't retreat, either. Instead, he hovered where he was, his large, grey eyes never leaving Saphira's.

_Should I attack them? _

_No, just get close enough for me to talk to the rider. _

_If you're sure. _Slowly, Saphira glided over to the rider. The silver dragon didn't attack, but growled as they approached with large, grey, razor teeth.

When he thought he was close enough, Eragon began to shout over the wind, but was interrupted before he could start. "We warned you to stay away." Shouted the rider, raising his silver sword to point at Eragon.

Eragon ignored the warning and shouted back, "Why did you attack us?"

"Why didn't you respect our wish?"

Eragon paused, replaying the riders voice in his head. The riders accent was foreign, he couldn't place it anywhere in Alagaesia. "Where are you from?"

"Does it matter?" the rider asked coolly.

"You're not from Alagaesia, are you?"

"Right you are." The rider's voice lightened. "I guess Riders in this country haven't _completely _lost all knowledge. I can't hear a thing over this blasted wind." With that, the rider and dragon angled towards a bare field just out of the city walls.

Eragon was caught off guard by the riders sudden change of mind. Saphira looked back at her rider, puzzled. _Should we fallow them? _She asked

_Sure, I want to find out more about this rider. _

Saphira landed gently next to the large silver dragon and Eragon slid off. The other rider had already dismounted and began to undo his helm. "It is so hot this far down south." The rider stated. He pulled off the helm and Eragon gasped.

Long, ginger red hair fell out from the helm, hanging down past the riders shoulders. Dazzling green eyes, unlike anything Eragon had ever seen, revealed themselves and the riders features were sharp. But the rider was no Elf.

"You're- you're a girl."

The riders eyes darted towards him. She laughed, revealing perfectly straight, white teeth. "Did you think only men could be riders?" Eragon now realized that the riders accent wasn't only foreign, but higher pitched then a male's.

He felt Saphira laugh behind him. _What?_

_Nothing, it's just- your face when she took her helm off. _

_Did you know she was a girl?_

_I knew she wasn't a boy._

Eragon broke contact with his laughing dragon and turned back to the girl. "So," she said, "you're the sane rider of Alagaesia then."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, but what's your name?"

"Eragon Shadeslayer."

"Shadeslayer." She thought deeply. "a greet task. I'm Aurora of Meleno, but I like Rory. Meleno is in the land above the Selvendire, or what you call Du Weldenvarden."

"Wait," Eragon was thoroughly confused. First a female rider, then Meleno? " you're from the land _above _Du Weldenvarden?"

"Yes. I'm surprised your people haven't discovered our little country yet. But enough of this. We need-"

But she was cut off before she could say what she needed but a shout in the distance. "Over here, Milady." Then, almost out of no where came an entire troop of guards, Nasuada and Arya in the lead.

The gaurds rushed forward and placed a sword on Rory's throat. She didn't fight back and looked almost like she was expecting them to arrive.

She turned to Nasuada and bowed as low as she dared without coming in contact with the sword. "Lady Nasuada." She said softly.

"Eragon, who is this?" she asked, cautiously glaring at the bowing girl.

"Aurora, dragon rider of Meleno."

"Meleno?"

"the land above the Selvendire. Or Du Weldenvarden." Added Rory.

"There is no land above Du Weldenvarden." Arya eyed the rider with green eyes to match hers.

"I offer no threat to you, Lady Nasuada, or to Surda. I only wish for your help."

"How do we not know if she is with Galbatorix?"

The silver dragon, who had stayed behind his rider, growled with fury. Rory laughed at the question. "I'm sorry, Land Nasuada, but our riders are trained to keep well away from the Southern King and his followers. We disapprove immensely with his chosen path."

Nasuada continued to look suspiciously at the rider. Eragon looked from his liege lord, to Arya, then back at Rory. "Perhaps we should continue this in your office, Lady Nasuada. Where she can tell us the whole story."

"Yes, you're right Eragon. Here is not the place for this talk."

She motioned to the guards, who began to tie Rory's hand behind her back. She didn't fight back, only asked, "And what of Cantice, Lady Nasuada? What of my dragon?"

Eragon turned to Saphira, who was watching the Silver dragon closely. _Will you take him to the dragon hold until Aurora has told her story?_

_Of course. We'll go now. _She looked over at the dragon, and Eragon could tell she was telling him what they planned to do.

"Saphira will take him back to the dragon hold while you tell us your story, if that would be fine." He said.

Nasuada thought for a moment, then nodded. Rory looked concerned, but looked over at her dragon and nodded slowly. Cantice bowed his head in reply and took off into the sky with Saphira.

Aurora watched the dragons go, before returning her attention to the leader of the Varden. She and the Free Rider were talking in low voices, while the elf listened and shook her head. Finally, Lady Nasuada motioned for them to make their way back to Aberon.

She looked over at Eragon, recognizing the look on his face as he talked with Saphira. She hoped he was as strong as he had been rumored to be. Meleno depended on him.

**A/N soo.. now you know who the silver rider is. Next chapter you will hear her story. Until then, keep up the reviews. Again, I'm really, really sorry about the long wait.**

** ♥ hollyandmisltoe**


End file.
